The Transgenic Mouse Shared Resource provides transgenic mouse technology at a partially subsidized costs to YCC members. The laboratory accepts purified transgenic expression cassettes from investigators, microinjects pro-nuclei of B6SJLF2 zygotes, transfers them to pseudo-pregnant recipients, cares for litters to weaning and provides investigators with tail biopsies to determine potential founders. The Resource advises on optimal methods of DNA purification, on mouse breeding strategies once founders are identified, and provides mouse anatomic pathology support when requested for purposes of phenotyping transgenic mice. The Resource received 31 constructs in FY 96-97 of which 17 were from YCC members. Ninety three percent of constructs submitted to the Resource produced transgenic mice upon initial microinjection. The overall integration rate for the Resource is 20 percent with 6.2 founder mice produced per construct. Multiple YCC members use the Resource for which partial support is requested in this application.